Norma Watson (1976)
Norma Watson is a character in Carrie. She is one of the main characters of the 1976 version, and one of the key players in the evil prank against Carrie White, one which she played in a very important way. As of now, Norma is assumed deceased. Norma is actually the equivalence of Tina Blake, a character from the novel. The script version of the character was more of a combination of the two characters, but the final cut made her similar to her book counterpart only in name and a few actions. Personality Norma was one of the mean girls and Chris Hargensen's best friend. Norma was part of the group, who schemed to pour pig's blood on Carrie White at the high school prom. Norma, near enough, never left Christine's side. Compared to the other girls, Norma appeared to have a goofy streak, and frequently would tease and joke with her friends and never removed her baseball hat, even when at the hair salon. Carrie (1976) Norma first appears in the very first scene, playing volleyball. After Carrie loses her team the game, Norma strikes Carrie across the head with her red baseball cap (which she is never seen without for the rest of the movie) and disappears inside. Norma is one of the girls, who encounters Carrie covered in period blood, and with Chris and another girl Sue, Norma threw tampons at Carrie. Norma is next seen in classrooms spitballing with another student. She appears to have a secret crush on Tommy Ross and is often seen smiling at him. Norma is seen at the detention and tries to persuade Christine not to act up as she wanted her to attend the prom. Norma is also seen doing gym with her iconic baseball cap and is shouted at by the teacher to do it properly. At the prom, Norma was even seen collecting the ballots for prom king and queen. When she collected the one from Tommy Ross and Carrie's table, she smiled with a strange sort of glee until she headed to where another conspirator, Freddy DeLois was waiting to collect her ballots. Here, Freddy dropped the collection of ballots behind Norma while she pulled out another set of "ballots" from within the former's tuxedo coat (all while kissing as a front). Anyhow, Norma approached the prom committee and handed the rigged ballots to them and afterwards, headed directly to a stairwell to give a signal to two suspicious individuals hiding under the gymnasium stage, where the prom king and queen would be crowned. Later, after pigs blood was "mysteriously" dumped on Carrie's head, Norma was among the first to laugh at the terrible sight. She couldn't contain herself, because the plan had worked so perfectly (or so she and most everyone else thought). After that she, Freddy and Kenny went to the door, satisfied with their work. Death When Freddy and another student, Kenny "Kenneth" Garson, reach the door, they became trapped between two gym doors because of Carrie's telekinesis. Norma was heard screaming, as she and another two girls were pushed away by the firehouse and thrown around by the frantic crowd. Norma was seen running around, desperately trying to escape. When the fire hose became out of control, Norma was shocked to see it rendering many students unconscious. Norma tried to escape the blast of the fire hose, but it hit her harder than anyone, as she fell on the top of a table. She was either knocked unconscious or killed instantly. Trivia *As we never see Norma die, we never truly know her fate, but it's safe to assume, that she died as she was knocked unconscious and with everyone too panicked to help her, she probably was burned to death. *Norma participated in the conspiracy and is the first of the people in the gym to laugh at Carrie causing the others to do the same, therefore making her the indirect cause to many people's deaths. *Norma is never seen without her red baseball cap. *Originally, Norma was only going to be a character in the first scene, but it was decided by the writers to make her a central character after P.J. Soles was cast as her. *Norma has become somewhat of an icon for the 1976 version of Carrie. *P.J. Soles was injured while filming Norma's final scene, as the fire hose burst her ear drum, so the look of pain on Norma's face is real. *P.J. Soles, as with many of the cast, did not know, if their characters would make it out of the gym or if they were trapped inside when Carrie flipped out. Soles was very disheartened to find out that Norma was one of the only central characters, along with Miss Collins and Tommy, not to make it out of the gym. *In the first few versions of the script, Norma had two different fates. One had her being in the back seat of the car that Carrie blew up along with Christine and Billy, and another had her make it out of the gym before Carrie closed and locked the doors, and Christine and Billy parted their ways with her, making her one of the only survivors of the film. Eventually, it was decided that Norma would be left for dead rather than be spared. Gallery images098.jpg Carrie Brian De Palma 1976 (13).jpg p-j-soles_carrie.jpg carrie7.jpg NormaCarrie.jpg Norma 1.png Screen Shot 2017-09-13 at 7.19.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-08 at 7.57.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-08-08 at 7.57.45 pm.png|Norma's Death Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:Villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Stephen King Characters Category:Carrie characters Category:1979 Category:1979 deaths Category:Female characters Category:Burned alive Category:Burned to death Category:Horror film characters Category:Death by burning Category:Female victims Category:Antagonists Category:Female antagonists